1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an organic light emitting display panel, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display device comprising a bezel and bezel frame that reduces stress on an organic light emitting display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are widely used and have relatively simple structures. A typical organic light emitting display device has a structure comprising at least one organic film layer, including a light emitting layer, interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. The first electrode is formed on a substrate and functions as an anode, injecting holes into the organic film. On the organic film opposite to the first electrode is formed the second electrode, which functions as a cathode for injecting electrons into the organic film.
A display panel of an organic light emitting display device generally uses a glass substrate, which can be deformed and broken by external impacts. In smaller and thinner displays, the rigidity of the display panel is reduced, thereby increasing the possibility of deformation and breakage.